


Blow Us All Away (Causing Doomsday)

by SleepingReader



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Hamilton References, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: Because WiznerdTheEagle made Burn, and I commented.





	Blow Us All Away (Causing Doomsday)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WiznerdTheEagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiznerdTheEagle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093318) by [WiznerdTheEagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiznerdTheEagle/pseuds/WiznerdTheEagle). 



AZIRAPHALE/MADAM TRACY  
*cheerful whistling*  
Meet the latest vessel I could possess!  
I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, we look good in this dress!  
Horsemen're here and we look around at the smell of burning tire   
Please tell me why Crowley has set his vehicle on fire?  
We’re 6000 years but our eyes show we’re older  
God’s Ineffable plan  
But don’t you dare go and scold ‘er  
My friend delivered the babe and he  
Told me demons say   
That someday  
Kid would be

CHORUS  
Causing doomsday

AZIRAPHALE/MADAM TRACY  
Mister guard, sir, you really need to let us in  
Stop the Antichrist, the end of the world is bout to begin  
Kraken rising, Atlantis, aliens, the rainforest’s anew  
Crowley, help me, this young man won’t go on and let us through

CROWLEY, (weeping over his car)  
I’m having a moment here, forget the bloody boy

AZIRAPHALE  
I’m the nice one, dear  
Earth’s gonna be destroyed!

COMPUTER  
**Bombs are deployed**

GOD  
(Good thing there’s an engineer with us employ’d  
It could’a been an ending like the wooden Horse in Troy)

CHORUS  
Say Hey  
Adam’s… Causing doomsday

ADAM, to Aziraphale/Madam Tracy  
Sorry, excuse me  
Why are you two people

AZIRAPHALE/MADAM TRACY  
You see I was in my bookshop, reaching the Almighty, feeble…

ADAM  
That’s confusing, one of your bodies being gone  
Here, lemme fix it. You’d be better off as one.

AZIRAPHALE  
Whoa

MADAM TRACY  
That was tingly

ADAM, shrugging.  
Easy as a peep  
We need to put an end to this  
All of you soldiers go to sleep!

*soldiers fall asleep*

ADAM  
That is, if anyone of you has any know-how  
How to put an end to Armageddon, I’d really like to know now

AZIRAPHALE  
Crowley, we know everything about the where and the when  
Come up with something  
Or I will never speak to you again!

CROWLEY  
Fuck it

Scene change: The Timestop bubble

ADAM  
I want to ask your advice  
I never wanted to rule  
They don’t exactly cover this subject in summer school

CROWLEY  
We both know Heaven and Hell have come this far  
There’s no stopping them now, they both gonna want their war

ADAM  
I don’t know what’s happening

AZIRAPHALE  
They told your dad about your trouble

CROWLEY & AZIRAPHALE  
Now he’s coming up to make it double

AZIRAPHALE  
Alright  
Here’s what you need to do  
We’re right beside you until Lucifer’s in front of you  
When the time comes, confirm you’re not Satan’s heir  
That’ll put an end to the whole affair

ADAM  
What about my friends and all the Horsemen?

CROWLEY  
Ha! Your friends quickly put an end to all of them

ADAM  
But what if he decides to destroy all, I’m just a kid

AZIRAPHALE  
No, Cause you could stop him if he did.  
You’re Human incarnate, and that’s really special, just as well.  
Adam, you belong neither up in Heaven nor deep in Hell

ADAM  
But…

AZIRAPHALE  
I promise, you won’t have the world’s destruction on your conscience  
*glares at Crowley*

CROWLEY  
Yeah, we promise.  
Reality will listen to you now  
You can change things  
Be fast,

AZIRAPHALE  
We’re beside thou.

*Back on the Airbase*

ADAM, *nervously*  
My name is Adam, I live in Tadfield  
And all gates of Hell have just come unsealed  
I’m sorry, but I’m just a kid  
If I started the Apocalypse I really didn’t mean it!

AZIRAPHALE  
Gabriel-  
CROWLEY  
Beelzebub,

CROWLEY + AZIRAPHALE (unison)  
Have you come to see the show?

GABRIEL + BEELZEBUB (unison)  
I’d rather skip the pleasantries, let’s go.

*nod to each other*

GABRIEL + BEELZEBUB (to each other, in unison)  
Grab your weapons, rally your men  
The war will commence when the Devil rise again

CHORUS  
Rise again

GOD, focusing on ADAM  
Angel on his right, holding sword of blazing fire  
Demon on his left, bearing gleaming iron of tire

AZIRAPHALE  
And loudly and clearly raise your voice towards the sky

CHORUS  
One, two three four five SIX SIX SIX…  
*Satan emerges*

ADAM  
YOU’RE NOT MY DAD

*Explosion*

*abrubt ending*

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a rapper, I am a poet.  
> I really did my best to show it  
> If my lines are wrong, please correct me  
> Before the rapping demons come collect me


End file.
